Acknowledge Me
by IndulgedByTheRaven
Summary: When denying a personality inside your heart that you detest, turns into a weapon for a serial killer. Shall you open your eyes, or keep em shut? Our heroin Matthew Williams is about to find out.  Persona inspired plot.


**This Hetalia fanfic is somewhat based on the Persona video games/animé etc. I've not played the game or seen much of it for that matter, nor the animé. but I've heard a little about its plot. And since I found it interesting I chose to write this. I don't think it will be a complete replica of the actual Persona story/stories, but I guess you'll recognize some parts. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date: 2011-03-03 Wen | 00.00 midnight | Place unknown<em>**

The red numbers turned 00.00 and his heart accelerated in dread. His fingers were intertwined into a silent prayer, in hope that maybe. Just maybe, there wouldn't be any targets this time. But the rain smattered unmercifully against the windows, as it had so many nights before.

The seconds went by. He was just about to inhale in relief as the fiftieth second came. But instead yelped, as what he feared suddenly appeared.

The black TV screen powered up by itself into a blurry, crackling scene showing a silhouette of a person.

With no seconds to lose, his eyes averted focusing on the unknown one inside the TV, and desperately scrutinized he/she's features. The persons individual attributes was hard to distinguish, since the clarity of the screen were lacking, and the scenery shown surrounded by thick fog.

As sudden as it had appeared, it disappeared.

He sat back, shaking heavily as tears began to blur his vision. It had happened again, there was another target.

"Did you recognize the human, Mäster?" A tiny voice asked, and he felt the familiar pressure of a small comforting paw, against his leg.

He forcefully dried away the tears with one sleeve. "I've no idea… who it was." His breaths began to rag, and the shakings worsen as the breakdown neared. "I'm sorry…" The words came out only in a whisper and new fresh tears replaced the dried ones.

The small creature crawled up into his lap and snuggled comfortingly into his stomach. "There, there. You did what you could for now. No one could've known who that human was, the fog were too thick. Don't cry, the show won't happen tonight, so don't be sad."

He sniffed, wrapping the little creature into a hug, whimpering "You're sure?"

"Positive, the stage wasn't up, you noticed that right. There was only mist, everything was under preparation." He buried his face into the soft fur, whispering "But then…" he fell silent, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes…" The critter nodded sadly "Next time the sky cries at the hour holding the moons fullest might. The Midnight Channel shall reappear."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date: 2011-03-03 Wen | 02.56 am. | ?<em>**

Matthew sat up with a gasp. He found himself drenched in cold sweat and with a heart racing in panic. It took a while for him to comprehend, where he was in the darkness. But the ordinary sound of snoring, rain smattering against the window and the feel of blankets soon brought him down to his senses.

He reached out into the black, to fiddle with what he did every night before he went to bed. And of course there it was.

As the darkness made way, fleeing from the small nightstand lamps gentle light. Taking cover in the shadows of the now distinguishable objects. Matthew could naturally assure, even with the lack of his glasses. That this indeed was his room. Or to say his shared part of it.

Casting a glance to the left side of the room, at his snoring twin brother Alfred. His so called "roommate" in this part of their parent's house.

He sighted and picked up the cell phone from the nightstand, 03.01 am. the displayer showed. At this Matthew found himself in a dilemma. It was too early to start the day and act like a jaunty prick, but to sleep after that… Matthew couldn't remember it; but that it'd been a nightmare was no denying it. And he hated intimately to admit, that it actually had scared him shitless. His heart was still throbbing abnormally fast from the aftermath of it, and his senses were all nicely fucked up.

There was no helping it then, he exhaled another deep sight and flicked off the lamp light. He then stood up, trusting that his feet knew the way by heart as he fumbled through the dark; over to his twin's more havocked territory. He soon felt one of his knees bump softly into, what presumably was the bed of his brother's. With trained skill, Matthew shifted his twin bro away from the wall without waking him, so that he himself could inherit it.

He had learned from experience that lay head to toe with his bro, was futile if you wanted to actually bunk down (That since Alfred had a tendency of trying to kick his head off.). So lay head to head had to do it for now.

The sound of Alfred's soft snores made him feel a little more at ease. And soon he followed suit for a new round of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date: 2011-03-03 Wen | 11.40 am. | High school of Gethsemane: Lunchroom<em>**

"I'm not very hungry, so just a little plea..." Still, the shuffle spoon stroked high without mercy. And the undistinguishable goo, made a splatting noise, as it hit down onto Matthews's plate. The term of "little" had gone once again, severely unnoticed, by the ultimate stereotype for a grumpy school chef hag. Matthew sighed in submission and walked it of like a good boy.

He gazed out quite forlornly over the sea of munching students. Most seats were already taken it seemed.

"Birdie, over here!" A recognisable voice was heard and seeing the unmistakably waving from a certain platinum blonde person, in the middle of the crowd. It couldn't have been anyone else calling. Matthew made a face from the "pet name" his friend Gilbert, the guy waving like a fool, had given him. Somehow this guy, liked to mix him with some sort of a fluffy bird critter. Matthew never understood why really. But then again there were many things about this guy, he couldn't figure. He gladly took the offer for a seat anyhow, greeted the ones at the 4 seated table. And with that parked his ass in the opposite chair from Gilberts.

"Wooo, dreckige schlampe really loaded you. Glückwunsch, you still hold the title of being that hags little bitch!" Matthews face turned red in shame.

"S-shut up, I said that I didn't want this much. But she just doesn't listen."

"Mein Gott Gilbert, stop calling people names or give em' titles. You're making an ass of yourself." The blonde guy sitting to Gilberts left uttered with a tiered sigh. This guy was as matter of fact Gilbert's one year younger brother, Ludwig. Thought they didn't share anything in resemblance. Gilbert almost sharing the appearance of an albino with his extremely blonde hair and brown reddish eyes. Contrary to Ludwig's typical Aryan colours and back slicked hairdo.

"Well if he for starters learnt to speak up like a normal person and not like a mouse, then maybe people would actually start to listen to him for an exchange. No offense Birdie." Gilbert added with a nonchalant gesture. "But you need to build up a backbone to that cute face of yours, or people will never start to take you seriously."

"Just because Alfred isn't an archloch like you, doesn't mean that he can't gain peoples respect without acting like one." The table fell silent and Gilbert shoots a menacing glare at his brother.

"Who's the archloch now huh?"

"Was?" Ludwig retorted oblivious.

"Gottverdammt brüder! That's not Alfred!" Ludwig's expression abated to utmost confusion.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes.

"It's Matthew." When his brother still didn't seem to comprehend, he added.

"That noisy herofetished arschgeige Alfred's, billion more awesome twin brother: Matthew!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Matthew tried with soft voice but went unnoticed. A light of recognition proclaimed itself on the younger brother's face.

"Gott… Matthew I'm so sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Matthew just shot him a bright smile.

"You don't have to apologize; people make that mistake all the time. It's no big deal." He assured. Gilbert thought didn't seem to approve that easily and opened his mouth as to add something.

But suddenly the boy sitting next to Matthew voiced a loud joyful:

"Vee~" At that the three of them snapped up speechless and could only stare in disbelief at the goofy smiling teen. Whose name happened to be Feliciano (or 'pasta boy' pursuant to Gilbert).

"It must be nice to be a one egged twin, right." He beamed happily at Matthew.

"You two sure look alike and you must have a lot in common, si?" A short silenced pause followed. Until Gilbert couldn't take it any more, bursting out into his cackling 'kesese sound'. This earned him a small glare from the questioned twin.

"Yeah, but our personalities differs a LOT." Matthew answered while shooting daggers at the albino, who in return clenched his mouth into a silly grimace (which by the way also earned him a harsh elbowing from his brother).

Feliciano's kept daft/happy expression, bemused Matthew. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' But for the sake of not ending up being impolite, he continued.

"How is it with you and your twin brother? Lovino was it? I've never met him, are you two alike?"

"Vee~ we're two eggs, so I guess we aren't that much alike."

"Ja, that's true! You can easily tell you two apart. Lovino's hair is darker brown than yours."

"And you're… much more cheerful.."

Kesesese aww you're so modest Luddie." Gilbert cackled.

"Was!"

Matthew was for once happy for not being the source of the attention anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date: 2011-03-03 Wen | about 16.00 pm. | High school of Gethsemane: Outdoor path<em>**

"I…k-kinda…L-like you." Matthew clenched his eyes shut, there he'd said it. And he despised himself for actually have gone through with it. It wasn't like he had asked for this opportunity to actually confess to her. Sure he liked her and all, but confessing was just to terrifying! For Christ sake, his heart was beating like those African rain dance drums!

_(About 5 minutes earlier)-_

"Hey Matt!" Matthew knew that loud noxious voice far too well. After all it pestered him almost 24 hours a day. He sighed and turned around to meet with his tormentor and was then immediately latched into a neck lock.

"Shit Alfred, let go your artard!"

"No, listen here. Do you know what I just did?" 'Probably something insanely stupid.' Matthew figured sourly, trying to tussle his way out from his twin's mercy.

"No, what?"

"You know that Lily girl you like?" Matthew freezed in his struggling action 'No, that idiot couldn't have!' As if he'd read his twins mind, Alfred chirped a happy.

"Oh yes!" for an answer and then strangely lowered his tone into a serious whisper.

"Now listen, she's behind not far from here and I told her that you'd something that you wanted to talk to her about." Matthew's face dropped levels of colour at that 'This is not happening'.

"I'm not doing it Alfred!" He squawked in a little too high pitched voice. His captor only gave him a creepy smirk at that and held up a shushing finger.

"Oh, yes you are~! If you don't then I'll do it for you instead." Alfred purred, while starring at him intensely.

"Y-you..You wouldn't dare!" Matthew stuttered, which if possible only intensified the others grin.

"Sorry bro, but been there done that already." That received him a questioned look.

"All I need to do is to lower my pith a little and put on my cutsie face. And then I'm so my adorable little Matt." Matthews's expression changed to the one's of betrayal. 'I can't believe that he is doing this to me'.

"Common don't look at me like that, this is your chance! Hurry up before her M.O.P.D.B shows up."

"M.O.P.D.B?"

"Madly Over Protective Douche of a Brother. Now go!" And with that, his tormentor took off with a bright laughter. Leaving the victim alone to face what he himself had not asked for by a long-shoot.

He inhaled a deep breath to calm his tremulous nerves.

_(Back to the present time)-_

Matthew decided to stop the wimpy act and opened his eyes slowly (thought he'd rather kept them shut). Lily was fiddling with one of her long blond braids nervously, eyes concealed behind her fringe as she shyly kept from looking at him. And she was... blushing? Matthews heart accelerated. This couldn't be right. Could he actually get response for his feeli…

"I…I can't."

And there it was.

"I'm sorry…"

The rejection penetrating his heart.

And just like an mocking sign to he's crying insides. It started to rain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date: 2011-03-03 Wen | 23.35 pm. | Matthew and Alfred's house: The twin's room.<em>**

Matthew avoided his brother like the plague the rest of that God forsaken day. And even thought Alfred still had the gale, to actually gnaw him with his mere presence. He only received the silent treatment for an answer. The worst torture Alfred knew to man.

It was the most efficient way to ram up a bad conscience inside Alfred's little head. Hours of it and he were down on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

This had been used many times before from Matthews's side, as a weapon against his brothers 'naughty' behaviour. But as soon as Alfred had started to plead, admitting that he had acted like a jerk. Matthew would always forget why he had been angry to begin with, and end up feeling guilty himself for making his brother remorseful.

But this time was different.

The rain smattered harshly against the window in the dark room.

Matthew laid in his bed on his back, staring up the ceiling. Completely unable to sleep, likely because of that suffocating empty feeling, weighting his senses. A deep sigh slipped from his lips.

How could it hurt so much to feel only hollow? He wondered. It's ridiculous.

The sound of soft breathing competing with that of rain proved that at least Alfred had found the serenity to sleep. 'Damn bastard.' Just an hour ago, Matthew had to put up with Alfred's constant jabbering.

'Goddamn Hoser.' Matthew thought sourly, glaring over at the twins sleeping form, from across the room. 'This time I won't forget why I'm mad at you!'

Suddenly a small dim blinking light coming from the nightstand drawed his attention.

A message? 'Probably Gilbert, wanting to make sure that I haven't forgot about his proclaimed awesome.' He rolled his eyes and reached apathetically after the cell phone, clicking the small display on.

His eyes widened in surprise as he read the message. He snatched his glasses from the nightstand and quietly arose from the bedside too tip toe lightly over to the window.

'Son of a..' He didn't finish the thought of disbelief; instead he hurried out the room, down the creaking stairs to the hallway where he literally jumped into his sneakers, only caring to bring an umbrella with him as shelter against the heavy downpour outside.

**Message:**

_About today, I'm terribly sorry. Can we talk? _

_I'll be waiting outside your house. Please come, its cold._

"Lily!" A sudden bang of thunder drowned his voice. The piercing droplets and wind almost made him stumble over as he swiftly made the few steps over to the small soaked form by the border of the garden. He quickly positioned the umbrella over her head, but it didn't seem to help in the slightest since she already was soaked to the bone as it was.

She wasn't wearing anything but that same school uniform that she'd been wearing earlier when Matthew had confessed that day. A gray shortsleeved garment with a skirt that wasn't appropriate in freezing rain alone. Matthew couldn't see her face in the dark, but her body's trembling from the cold was hard to miss.

So of course he stated the obvious. "God, you're freezing." She didn't answer to that but only continued to shiver.

"Common we have to get you inside or you'll catch a co.." He yelped as the smaller girl suddenly leaned forward and grasped the front of his dry pyjama T-shirt. Soaking it as she buried her face in it.

Matthew found himself panicking, reaching out with his free hand to touch her shoulder gently, in lack of knowing what else to do. They stood like that for a while, Matthew with his hand awkwardly on her seemingly frail shuddering shoulder.

"Lily…" He finally uttered quietly, his hand tightening over her shoulder. In the next moment, those hands which had been fisted into his T-shirt shifted to around his neck. Dragging his taller frame down into a cold, wet kiss. To breathe sharply through his nose was all he could do in his chock.

And before he was able to react differently, the whole world exploded into a black void.


End file.
